guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Iron Horse War Machine
Overview Summary #Go to the Iron Horse Mine. Sabotage the control levers around the equipment used by the Stone Summit. #Sabotage (9..0) more control levers. #Return to Rangil Ironbow for your reward. Obtained from :Rangil Ironbow in Traveler's Vale Requirements :Minaar's Worry Reward :500 XP :Cruel Staff: ::*Energy +7 ::*Dark Dmg. 5-10 (req. 5 Blood Magic) ::*+5 armor vs. physical attacks (Raven Staff appearance) :Longbow: ::*Piercing Dmg. 12-21 (req. 5 Marksmanship) ::* +10 health (while in a stance) ::*+10% damage (while in a stance) Dialogue :"Something troubles me about those plans. Whoever made them the first time, can probably make them again. I mean, they figured it out once already, right? If we want to stop them from making the blasted thing, we need to take away their means of production. I saw a group of engineers pulling a cart full of explosive barrels through here earlier heading towards the middle of the mines. Ye should be able to jump them and use those explosives to sabotage the levers." Reward Dialogue :"Whoa! I haven't seen explosions like that since Rornak dropped his pipe into a shipment of Dragon Stone! We'd better let things calm down a bit. They're sending in reinforcements as we speak." Walkthrough Upon entering the Iron Horse Mine, you will be faced with a fork in the road: *If you take the right fork, you will head to the Ettin cave (where you found Minaar earlier). Continue through the cave and you will come outside to the area where you found the boss carrying the plans in Minaar's Worry. Turn left on the narrow walkway before you get to that point and you should see the Dwarven Powder Keg Station. Some players may find this path easier, as it goes through area they've been through because of the previous Iron Horse Mine quests given by Rangil Ironbow. This path also conveniently leads the player to the Dwarven Powder Keg Station. This route is marked on the map in red. *If you take the left fork, the road will wind like the shape of an "S" and eventually you will arrive from the side of the levers. You will pass three sets before you get to the Dwarven Powder Keg Station. This route is marked on the map in green. Note that you must continue along the red outline to the point marked A before picking up the Powder Kegs needed to complete the quest. The Dwarven Powder Keg Station is located on the map at point A. The lever sets can be found around some sort of cable car towers at the points marked B. When placing the Powder Kegs make sure to put them down in the middle between the three levers to blow all three up with one blast. While the supply of kegs is unlimited this limits the amount of running back and forth that is necessary. Checking the quest log after each blast will tell you whether you have gotten all three. Alternatively, check the chat window; each lever destroyed will deliver a single Quest Updated: Iron Horse War Machine line. Tip1: If you have the quest The Wayward Monk active, you can use Cynn as an extra damage dealer. Category:Prophecies quests